JATM Equipment and Artifacts
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Most Force-users, especially The Jedi and The Sith, need little in the way of special accoutrements beyond their robes and their Lightsabers. Still, over the millenia that The Jedi have roamed the galaxy, certain objects, weapons, and suits of armor have gained popularity among members of the Order and, in many cases, have subsequently faded into obscurity. However, one item has never gone out of style since its creation: the Lightsaber. This chapter provides an in-depth look at Lightsabers, including their construction, and includes information on a variety of other objects of significance to Force-users. Not all items are available in all eras. In the days of The Jedi Civil War, the galaxy is filled with Sith Artifacts and weapons of strange construction, as The Jedi and The Sith try to outdo one another in a Force-assisted arms race. However, by the time of the Rebellion against the Empire, Emperor Palpatine had already confiscated and, in many cases, destroyed ancient Jedi and Sith Artifacts, meaning that very few such objects survive in that time period and beyond. By the time that Luke Skywalker founds the new Jedi Academy, the search for Jedi Artifacts unearths a few items of significance. A Gamemaster must decide which weapons and objects are available in his or her campaign, and should feel free to rule that some items simply no longer exist in the galaxy. With that in mind, there are many ways to reintroduce lost objects and artifacts in games set farther forward in the Star Wars timeline. The Sith are notorious for creating tombs and mausoleums for their dead, honoring great Sith Lords with temples of epic size and complexity. Within these tombs lie many undiscovered secrets, among them lost artifacts (Or, perhaps, merely the secret lore of how to recreate them). Gamemasters who rule that some objects are not available for general purchase or construction might dole out those same objects by placing such relics in undisturbed tombs, in the remains of Sith and Jedi ships of war that crashed onto remote, unknown worlds long ago, or in vessels and Space Stations that have drifted derelict through space for thousands of years. Melee Weapons Jedi primarily wield Lightsabers, though there are variants of the Lightsaber that work better with particular fighting styles. 1: Can be Thrown 2: Is a Reach Weapon Advanced Lightsaber Construction Main Article: Lightsaber Construction For some Jedi and Sith, a Lightsaber is not just a weapon; it is a personalized emblem of one's life and philosophy. Similarly, some players may wish to customize their Jedi hero's Lightsaber to reflect the character's philosophy and fighting style, beyond the basic Lightsaber Construction rules found in the Star Wars Saga Edition ''Core Rulebook. This following section includes a wealth of new options for players and Gamemasters looking to customize their Lightsabers to better fit the characters who wield them. Ranged Weapons Though the Lightsaber is the only weapon most Jedi need, some other weapons occasionally see use among members of The Jedi Order. 1: Is an Area Attack Weapon Armor Though The Jedi don't typically wear armor, in some dire cases it becomes necessary. Of course, The Sith and other Dark Side Force-users are not so reluctant, and many famous Sith Lords are practically defined by their armor. 1: Can be worn in tandem with clothing or with other Armor. Message from the Faculty: Jedi in Armor ''By and large, Jedi Knights do not wear armor. The Force, or the Lightsaber, usually provides enough of a defense against incoming attacks. However, from time to time there has been a need for Jedi to wear armor. Particularly in times when The Jedi are engaged in all-out-war, some Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters don suits of armor not only for the protection it provides but also as a show of solidarity with the troops under their command. Obi-Wan Kenobi wears a modified suit of Clone Trooper Armor during the Clone Wars as he leads troops into battle as a sign that he is not above them, but one of them. Most Jedi who choose to wear armor wear the lightweight and durable Light Jedi Battle Armor. However, in some cases a Jedi might need to don special armor in order to lead troops or (In situations where they lead Starfighter squadrons) simply to survive in the cockpit of a spacecraft. As an optional rule, Gamemasters can allow Jedi (And other heroic characters) to wear any suit of Light Armor with no Armor Check Penalty even when not possessing the Armor Proficiency (Light) Feat. However, the hero must also forfeit the armor's bonus to Reflex Defense in addition to the armor's Equipment bonus to Fortitude Defense. Other Equipment Although The Jedi have little need for material possessions, there are a few items of importance that they keep at hand for training purposes. The following new pieces of Equipment are available in most eras in which Jedi are prevalent. During the time of Palpatine's Empire, and during the time of Darth Krayt's reborn Empire, these objects are more scarce, and perhaps even illegal. Holocrons Main Article: Holocrons There are few artifacts in the galaxy that are more highly valued and more unique than Holocrons. Holocrons are, essentially, special computers with built-in holoprojectors that contain vast knowledge of The Force. Each Holocron is a small, hand-held device (Usually taking the form of some common geometric shape). Holocrons use ancient construction methods to combine powerful crystals with other technological elements to enhance it's storage capabilities and durability. Though the Jedi order does not allow the study of Holocrons by outside technicians, most technological experts agree that the nature of the Holocron indicates that it's inner workings are vastly more complex than most modern technologies, and that the components and workings of the Holocron follow few, if any, contemporary theories of how computers and other electronic machinery should work. In truth, a Holocron is more of an artifact than a technological device. Each Holocron is imbued with at least one "Gatekeeper" personality, which serves as the user interface to the library of knowledge stored within. A Holocron's Gatekeeper is far more than a simple voice-interface user interface; the Gatekeeper has its own personality and is usually based on an individual Jedi Master (Or Sith Lord) who was instrumental in creating the Holocron. Most Holocrons have only a single Gatekeeper, as the Holocron represents the sum total of the knowledge of it's creator. Some rare Holocrons have multiple Gatekeepers, each one acting as a means of obtaining subsets of knowledge. For example, a Jedi Holocron might have a Jedi Weapon Master Gatekeeper to impart knowledge of fighting styles, while also having a Jedi Investigator Gatekeeper responsible for all of the Holocron's knowledge of Farseeing techniques. The depth of a Holocron's knowledge varies, but suffice to say that every Holocron has within it a vast amount of information on Force Powers, Force Techniques, and Force Secrets. Any given Holocron usually contains the sum total of all knowledge of The Force gleaned by an individual Sith Lord or Jedi Master, and in many cases it can contain more than that. Many Jedi Masters of the Old Republic, as well as Sith Lords from all eras, see the creation of a Holocron as a crucial part of preserving their legacies. Though Sith sometimes linger as dark spirits and some Jedi remain can remain as Force Spirits, a Holocron is a far more permanent representation of their legacies. Though the art of creating a Holocron is among the rarest secrets in the galaxy, the most powerful Sith Lords and Jedi Masters of old create Holocrons to spread their influence and preserve their knowledge for ages. Sith Artifacts Main Article: Sith Artifacts Several artifacts of great power and significance were created in the time of ancient Sith Lords. Though most Sith of the modern eras tend to eschew the arcane and esoteric knowledge used to create these artifacts, remnants of these dark objects still lie undiscovered in forgotten tombs across the galaxy. Sith Artifacts are considered priceless; thus, they have no costs associated with them.